Flexible, temporary highway signs for advance warning to a motorist of an approaching unsafe driving area or constrution site are well known in the art. The flexible highway signs are usually mounted on a stand permitting them to be assembled and disassembled at the point of use. The highway signs that are presently in use are generally provided with various highway legends for promoting the safe passage of motor vehicles and/or pedestrians in advising of an approaching unsafe driving area. The highways signs for this purpose are known to the art to flex in response to prevailing winds and wind gusts created by motor vehicles and/or the like, and are designed with springs to permit the signs to bend or flex with the winds without tipping over and to return to their normal message displaying positions when the winds decrease and/or subside. Highway signs are also provided with flags secured thereto for flapping in the winds for drawing additional attention of the motorist to the legend on the highway sign proper. Such temporary highway signs are known to the art to be constructed of flexible fabrics, such as a plastic mesh material constructed of a light-weight vinyl plastic and having fluorescent mesh material embedded therein. The use of fleixble, lightweight materials allow the sign per se to be readily rolled up for transport to another location or for storage once the reinforcing members that maintain the flexible sign in a message displaying position are removed therefrom. To avoid the use of bulky springs, reinforcing frame members for such flexible highway signs are presently used for holding the signs in a message display position and are constructed of flexible plastic materials that allow the sign and the reinforcing members to bend or their stand through a substantial angle, without tipping over in response to winds or wind gusts. The preferred form of device for securing the reinforcing frame members to the flexible sign is through the use of molded plastic corner members defining a socket for removably securing the ends of the frame members. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,800. This type of temporary highway sign corner pocket is commercially available from the Reflexite Corp. of New Britain, Connecticut. When the sign is so constructed, it can be rolled up around the disassembled frame members for ready storage or transport. Sign stands for mounting the flexible highway signs utilizing the corner pockets are also commercially available and are adapted for accommodating a single corner pocket for vertically mounting the sign. Highway flags are usually mounted in combination with the highway signs on flag arms to enhance the visibility of the highway signs, particularly to give advance warning at a distance. Despite these advancements in temporary highway sign structures, there is still a present need for an improved springless, wind-resistant sign that may be economically produced and capable of being readily assembled without fasteners, and when disassembled, have the sign and any flags thereon protected by rolling the sign around the frame and flag members for providing a compact bundle that may be readily transported and/or stored. Such a bundle takes up a minimum of space on trucks for transport purposes. It is also desired to provide such a sign that is stable with the winds and wind gusts that are effective, without the need for resorting to ballasting with sandbags or the like for the sign proper, as is required in some present day structures.